Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor for controlling a transmission speed of sensed image data and a number of transmission channels based on variable channel interface and/or an image processing system including the same.
When image data is sensed and stored using a camera, the image data is acquired by an image sensor. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels that sense light. The image data sensed by the pixels is stored in an internal memory within the image sensor. The image data is transmitted from the memory to an image signal processor (ISP), which is connected to the image sensor, to be processed. The size (or amount) of the image data transmitted from the image sensor to the ISP may vary with a number of pixels included in the image sensor and an available frame rate.
When the specification of an image sensor is determined, the image sensor is customized according to the specification. In this case, the power and/or area of circuits implemented in the image sensor can be optimized. However, when the specification is changed, the design of the image sensor changes according to the changed specification. This process takes a lot of time and is also costly.